Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 is the forty-eighth episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode picks off from where the previous one left off. The Negative 10 initiate an attack the Tennysons and Cooper when Thumbskull attacks the Rust Bucket, but is electrocuted by it. The windows on the Rustbucket shut and it becomes protected by an electric field. Rojo shoots at it and it retaliates through shooting back at her. Charmcaster uses magic to throws rocks, but it is unharmed. Clancy attacks as well, but his insects are killed. The Forever King tells the Negative 10 not to enter the Rustbucket, but Thumbskull rips open the door anyway. Ben, Gwen, and Cooper appear to be cowering. Acid Breath attacks, but they are holograms. The hologram device explodes. Outside, the real Tennysons and Cooper are cornered by the Forever Ninja. Cooper and Gwen run and Four Arms comes up behind him and throws him. Four Arms tells his family to run and attacks the Negative 10. Cooper is attacked when Animo attacks him, Max, and Gwen. Cooper runs and Gwen follows him. He connects with the base and opens a hatch, nearly fainting. Animo flies after them, but Max shuts the door and he crashes. They slide down a chute into the base. They watch Four Arms fights Clancy on a screen. The Negative 10 surround him, and he fights them. The Forever Ninja smacks Four Arms away and he reverts back into Ben. A gun comes out of the base and shoots the Negative 10. Gwen sends an explosive out of the chute. Rojo blows up the door and enters, but is blown back out. Driscoll destroys the camera that Max is using. Ben is now inside of the Plumbers base and then recognizes Driscoll's voice and realizes that he was a Plumber that was caught stealing alien tech. He was exiled. Max realizes that he must have joined the Forever Knights and become their king. Gwen asks Cooper how he had opened the hatch and he tells her that he can see inside machines and make them work, but that it gives him a headache. He builds a drone, Max puts on an alien exo-suit, Heatblast finishes the defenses through welding metal containers together and reverts back into Ben. The group enters into the room where the sub-energy is locked. Max gives the kids headsets that make the sub-energy visible and sets explosives all around the base. An alarm goes off. Animo enters with a Mutant Prairie Dog. Ben transforms into Wildmutt to fight him. Wildmutt and the Mutant Prairie Dog fight while Max grabs Animo. The rest of the 10 arrive. Cooper activates his security drones, and they attack the Tennysons, as Driscoll reprogrammed them. The four retreat and Wildmutt destroys the drones before he leaves. Max sets off explosives, destroying drones and the bridge leading to the sub-energy. In the sub-energy room, Cooper is commanded to attack the Tennysons. He makes a drone that Wildmutt fights. Gwen puts a headset on Cooper to keep him from controlling things and Wildmutt reverts back into Ben. Max stores Cooper out of danger. The three prepare for battle: Gwen casts spells, Max puts on his suit, and Ben transforms into Eye Guy. The Negative 10 arrives and attacks. Gwen fights Charmcaster with magic, Driscoll approaches the sub-energy and Max blocks him, and the Forever Ninja attacks Max. Gwen and Charmcaster are locked in a draw, which accidentally blasts Rojo away. Eye Guy and Clancy fight, with Eye Guy freezing Clancy. Animo attacks him, but he blasts him away. Charmcaster sets stone creatures after Gwen. Eye Guy arrives and reverts back into Ben. Driscoll places the keys into their sports and takes the sub-energy. He leaves. Ben and Gwen trick the Negative 10 into fighting over which of them is the best. Max tells Ben to stop Driscoll and he leaves and Driscoll and the Forever Ninja exit from the base and summon a tank. Ben destroys the tank with a Plumber rifle, But the Forever Ninja attacks Ben and destroys the gun. Driscoll arrives and places the sub-energy inside of his armor and becomes supercharged. He shoots the mountain and brings rocks down on Ben. Inside, Acid Breath tells the 10 to fight the Tennysons instead of each other and they attack. Gwen casts a spell that takes the keys out, trapping the Negative 10 in the force field. They free Cooper. Outside, Upchuck eats his way out of the rock pile and shoots the Knights. Red Knight attacks, but he spits his attacks back, destroying him. Upchuck attacks Driscoll, but it has no effect. Driscoll shoots him. Upchuck pulls the sub-energy out and eats it. He expands and releases it. He spins, shoots Driscoll, and releases an energy burst that destroys Mt. Rushmore. Max, Gwen, and Cooper come out and Ben shows them Driscoll's abandoned armor. Max drops Cooper off at his house and Cooper reveals that he made up having a ticket to get Ben and Gwen to talk to him. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Eye Guy makes his first on-screen appearance. *Driscoll is defeated by Perk Upchuck. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Cooper Daniels Villains *Negative 10 **Driscoll **Forever Ninja **Aloysius Animo ***Mutant Bat ***Mutant Prairie Dog **Charmcaster **Clancy **Rojo **Sublimino **Circus Freak Trio ***Thumbskull ***Acid Breath ***Frightwig Aliens Used *Four Arms *Heatblast (cameo) *Wildmutt *Eye Guy (first appearance) *Perk Upchuck Spells Used *Stingu Invisibus (incantation was unsaid) *Autem Forcems *Mercuta Verditis *Galeas Zipuctus Quotes Naming and Translations Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Episodes Written by Greg Klein Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell